Glys (City)
Description Capital City of the Snake Kingdom founded by Glys that is the seat of the major house of Glys Geography City is towards the west of the Snake Kingdom. City si built just west of the Cobra Desert at the tip of the Viper River. City The city is also very scary looking, especially to travelers, and first timers. It is pretty dark and walls are often covered in a red orange color. There is a lot more dusty stone bricks that make up this city and the rest of the cities in the Snake Kingdom. Many small fighting areas as well as a main fighting arena in the center of the city. Has lots of seating for all to watch volunteer fighters fight either until yield but on special occasions, they fight to the death. Also a fair number are large meat marts that slaughter animals in plain sight and hang carcasses for sale, rather than butcher and skin them first because citizens have the option to that on their own. City walls are among the highest in all of Yenallum and are well guarded and have many spikes along the walls Castle Castle built is very large and very dangerous looking, has many spikey areas that have been known to cut and hurt some people. The castle is said to have many booby traps so those who do not know the castle will be caught in them, and killed, although Glys himself denies it. The castle also has doors tough to open, especially the main and back entrances. People Glysians are very unwelcoming to outsiders, mostly just involves gross looks being exchanged but it is not uncommon for travelers to get attacked, especially if they show that they are weak or do not know what they are doing. There is a very high rate of crime in the city which is mostly assaults, which runs true for all of the cities in the Snake Kingdom. The Glyish are known to be very violent and aggressive people who do not respond well to criticism and do not like those different then them. Food Hunting is extremely common and provides for a fair amount of food for the city, it is mainly done for sport rather than for food, many species are becoming endangered. Fishing is not common at all and therefore does not provide a lot for the city. although spear fishing in the Little Venom River has become a popular sport among locals. Farming is fairly uncommon because land is not that good, however many farms down river and in surrounding area import specifically to the city of Glys, providing for a plentiful amount of crops. Army The army raised in Glys is very large and very well trained, but trained differently than other armies. They fight well but very brutally, involve a lot of brute force rather than swords but the blades that they do use are curved, different that regular swords, providing for a different kind of fight. Category:Cities Category:Places